Streaks of Red in the Dark
by Firediva0
Summary: To some, God doesn't exist. There is no mysterious entity that watches over us, and blesses us with good fortune if we do something he deems good. There is only ourselves and our own choices that will bring us happiness. Aria Black knows this better than anyone, and it is her duty to make the world burn because of their mistaken beliefs for the supposed 'greater good.'


Title: Streaks of Red in the Dark

Summary: To some, God doesn't exist. There is no mysterious entity that watches over us, and blesses us with good fortune if we do something he deems good. There is only ourselves and our own choices that will bring us happiness. Aria Black knows this better than anyone, and it is her duty to make the world burn because of their mistaken beliefs for the supposed 'greater good.'

Pairing: Aria Black / Regulus Black

Warnings: Incest, controversial topics, murder, and betrayal. Furthermore, there may be mentions of rape or child abuse.

AN: Hey! This was written for the OC challenge in the Hogwarts house forum! It's headed by both Clairebear 1982 and .Xanda. This is actually the first of many challenges I plan on doing so if you're interested make sure to either follow me or check my profile out periodically. Also if you want to compete as well, come on and join in on the fun! Just go to Hogwarts Houses Challenges Forum!

Beta'd by the lovely Magnoliaflowers55

Prompts: Word: Exhilarating, Character: Regulus Black, Quote: "The first method for estimating the intelligence of a ruler, is to look at the men he has around him." ~Niccolo Machiavelli, Color: Purple- Your OC went to confess her love to Bill Weasley.

Key:

 _'Orange Juice'_ -Thoughts.

* * *

"May death conquer your souls in the afterlife." The words were so softly spoken that it seemed as if she were talking to a lover or friend. One wouldn't even dare to suspect that she was talking to the numerous corpses that littered the ground.

Blood stained everything, and her softly spoken words echoed throughout the battlefield.

The moon glinting in the sky perfectly illuminated her pale features. Long, silky crimson hair gathered in two ponytails on each side of her face, and were framed by a perfectly trimmed scarlet bang that only slightly hid electrifying blue eyes.

High cheekbones and slightly pouty lips gave off the impression of an elegant noble pureblood, yet no one would even think to suspect that she may be a half-blood, the creation of Orion Black and a rich muggle woman.

A cruel smile graced those entrancing lips, and those icy blue eyes peered around, surveying the damage she had caused not even fifteen minutes before.

"Have you learned now that dreaming of a superior being will not save you from me?" The question, which was spoken so innocently, hung in the still air, and all was silent as Aria pondered her own words.

 _'Yes…'_ She thought.

 _'In this world, I will happily be the villain to get what I rightfully deserve. Nothing will stand in my way until I have you… You are mine, and I am yours 'Ulus…forever and always yours…'_

* * *

Young Aria black was covered in dirt, crystalline tears continually escaped her tightly closed eyelids. Her back was covered in scratches and other lacerations, yet Aria paid them little to no heed.

Instead, she curled further into herself in hopes of escaping the cruel words and kicks of her caretakers.

Kick.

"Nobody wants you here, freak!"

Punch.

"The only thing you're good for is a punching bag!"

Whoosh. The belt harshly connected with her back, and a pained sob forced its way out of her now dry throat.

"You're step mom doesn't want you for a reason, Girl."

An inexplicable longing to hear her real name suddenly overwhelmed her, and a keening wail ripped itself out of her throat upon realizing that something insanely hot had been placed on the middle of her back.

Her wails grew louder in pitch, and she began to struggle fiercely when she opened her eyes to see the caretakers that her mother hired, branding her.

Fiery bolts of pain ran throughout her entire being, and she was left panting in exertion as the feeling of helplessness clouded her mind.

A steady mantra of the word 'pain' began to repeat itself in her mind, and suddenly it all stopped.

Almost too scared to open her own eyes in fear of the pain coming back, Aria peaked one eye open; only to blink in surprise upon seeing that her caretakers were on the floor unconscious, and a beautiful boy with black curly hair and piercing gray eyes stood above her with his hand outstretched.

Afraid that this was only a mere illusion brought on by the endless sea of pain, Aria hesitantly reached up to see if the hand would vanish upon contact, and almost passed out from shock when that wasn't the case.

The weird looking boy smiled in understanding, and took her hand in his more firmly. Blue eyes connected with endless gray, and suddenly Aria knew that out of everyone in the world, she could only trust this boy, and in the end he proved her right.

With remarkable courageousness for an eight year old boy, he helped Aria up and the two fled from the scene. They ended up at Black Manor where the boy told her that his name was Regulus and that he was her half brother. After Aria almost walked away in denial he proved it by taking her to their shared father Orion, and proceeded to tell both Orion and Aria's stepmother, Walburga, what happened.

Walburga, in a show of very unusual character, swept Aria into her arms like a mother would do to her child, and bonded with her.

Over the years all was calm in Aria's life until the first war between the dark and the light loomed on the horizon.

On October 31st the ministry launched a raid on their home because they were supposedly death eaters, and once again Aria's happiness was cruelly taken away from her.

She watched through horror filled eyes as her father was skinned and beheaded by the Aurors, and her mother was set under a powerful crucio and later killed with a heartless 'Avada Kedavra'.

Her dear brother Regulus, was detained rather than killed and his last words to her were, "I'm sorry… I know I've failed as a brother, but Aria, you must run! Run and live for our parents…Be happy for once, and just know that one day we'll meet again…"

With those words, Regulus was dragged away, and the Aurors tried to detain Aria. However, her brother's words rang loudly in her ears, and with a fierce growl, Aria grabbed her wand and fired off curse after curse. Blood began to flow freely and one by one the Aurors began to fall to the floor lifeless.

Blue eyes were alight with a passionate flame as Aria bolted from her now tarnished living room to the front of the Manor.

Raising her wand to blast away the Auror who had her brother in his hold, Aria watched in dread as her older brother was shackled and apparated to Azkaban without a trial. In their wake a spell blasted from her wand, and hit the very spot they stood not even a moment ago.

However, at the very last second their eyes connected, and Aria was suddenly struck with a grief so unimaginable and downright painful that it brought an endless stream of tears from her eyes.

Her knees buckled from the sorrow that suddenly encased her soul, and for the first time in years, Aria wept at the happiness that was mysteriously absent from her life. Furthermore, she wept for her mother- the woman who raised her as her own despite the cheating her husband had done-, her father- the man who taught her how to act in front of people who wished her harm-, and finally…her brother. The person who showed her so much love and compassion. The boy who brought back the fire in her soul that had long ago burnt out due to the cruel cards she had been dealt in life prior to meeting the Blacks.

It was on that night that Aria lost a huge piece of herself, and finally succumbed to the darkness that haunted her soul.

"We will meet again 'Ulus, and on that day everyone shall pay for what they have done to us…"

* * *

She had done it. She confessed to Bill Weasley in hopes of getting him to trust her, and he did. They were now what most people would call an 'item', and she viciously forced down the loathing that sprung up at the mere notion of her being with anyone besides her dear Regulus.

Moreover, she knew that now that she had Bill's affection secured, she would gain access to the Order of the Phoenix, and through them she would gain top secret information so she reasoned that it was worth being the mongrels girlfriend.

After all, she would do anything to get her dear Regulus back…

* * *

Finally…it's over. Everyone's dead and now it's only Regulus and herself left. The thrones she made for them were made of all of the remains of those who had personally done them wrong. The Aurors that raided their house so long ago, now made a lovely foundation, while the skin of Bill Weasley made a beautiful cloth for the seat.

For once she was happy, and the feeling of those mysterious gray eyes on her was breathtaking.

Her brother took small steps towards her until finally they were face to face. His hand-now shallow and sunken due to malnutrition at Azkaban- came up to slowly caress her cheek.

Closing her eyes in bliss, Aria relished in the touch of her brother. It was there that they reunited, and did things that brothers and sisters simply did not do.

Regulus had touched every part that Bill touched when she was his girlfriend, and Aria moaned wantonly when he finally penetrated her.

Finally joined in a way that made her blood sing in her veins, Aria welcome the exhilarating feeling that came with her brothers touch.

His lips connected with hers, and the skulls of millions were forced to watch as they claimed each other in a vicious yet passionate way.

 _'Finally…'_ Aria thought.

 _'We are one.'_

* * *

AN: You may have noticed that the quote is mysteriously absent, but there is a reason for that. Instead of using the quote in the story, I've decided to use it in an abstract way to make the readers actually think. After reading the story what do you think Aria's intelligence is? Please remember key facts/clues that have been placed all throughout the story. Ask yourself: After all this, is Aria really able to have people around her and trust them? Think about it and let me know in your review.

Quote: "The first step in estimating a ruler's intelligence, is to look at the men he has around him."

~Niccolo Machiavelli


End file.
